For today's vehicles, tires are generally tested as they are designed and manufactured, along with various other points during the lifespan of the tire. For example, tires may be tested during the development of the tires or the vehicles to which the tires belong, for example to evaluate vehicular performance and use of the tires going forward and to further improve future tire composition. Typically, tires are tested under quasi-steady state conditions. However, in certain circumstances it may be desirable to conduct tests on tires in a manner that simulates dynamic conditions.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method for conducting tests of tires of a vehicle that simulate dynamic conditions of the tire. It is also desirable to provide an improved program product for conducting such tire tests on vehicles. It is further desirable to provide an improved system for conducting such tire tests on vehicles. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.